the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Types of Players
Cross Teamers Difficulty: Hard These people team with people not in your team. Very hard to beat and are usually formed to enforce a treaty. Cross teamers team with people not in your team. Very hard to beat All NP players Rarity: Rare Difficulty: easy or hard (if they make it to late game) These people don't build any power plants they just build nuclear power plants. These players can easily be defeated as they lose all their money at start building plants. Some don't even defend their plants! You can easily make them waste their money by rushing them, and they may build lots of turrets depending on how many troops you use. If they manage to reach late game, their income will be way higher than yours they will already have an army ready if you attack their plants, so don't let these people survive early game - rush them and you can easily get rid of them. Some tend to rage quit if you destroy a couple of their plants.They are also often found leaving games early, regardless of game conditions. Bacon Hairs Rarity: Common Difficulty: Easy - Hard Normal looking people on the start of the game they may be easy victories or your worse nightmare as pro players tend to disguise themselves as a bacon hair in order to deceive thinking they are clueless bacon hairs, In order to verify if a bacon hair is a pro or a noob check what they are doing on the early minutes of the game, they are typically the rushers if the bacon hair is a pro or if its a noob they usually just stare at their base commonly seen building barracks and creating soldiers whilst disregarding economy. BEWARE OF THE BACON HAIRS. Rushers Rarity: Common - Uncommon Difficulty: Normal They are the ones who rush and attack your nuclear plants in the first 20 minutes where the command centers. They usually use 3 light soldier starters and expect to win. They are easily rage quit and easy to win as the command center does more damage and has a buff earlier. To win them. Simply defend with turrets and your CC. The PRO's on the other hand are much harder versions. They rush till you waste money. While they will waste more. Their allies will then spam troops at their barracks and take you out. Making you waste for no reason at all and just leaving time for them to slowly get cash. Still easy to beat them. Fight Fire with fire. Economic Hungry Manager Rarity: Common - Uncommon Difficulty: Hard They are people hungry for nuclear plants on every crystal. Theres a pro version and a noob version. The Pro's build a nuclear plant with a turret while the noob ones put a power plant with 0 defense whatsoever. To beat them you simply need at least 10 heavy soldiers and destroy their nuclear plants, ignore the turret. To ignore it, you use something called the range technique where you make only the nuclear plant in its range. Then you can place your nuclear plants there. Peacemaker Rarity: Uncommon Difficulty: Medium-Hard These are annoying people but easy to trick. You wont find them often though. They think they're smart to trick you by saying Peace till (insert 30 or 60) so they can get a stable economy and get a nuke. When they ask for it, just say "Dael" instead of "Deal" because you're not really dealing and agreeing, you just said Dael. They will think you agree, then strike unexpectedly with all your allies. Backstabbing Peacemaker Rarity: Uncommon - Rare Difficulty: Normal-Hard These are basically peacemakers, except they turn on their own words. First, they would peace with you, and whether or not you take action in early game, they will begin attacking your base and source of income as soon as they have a sufficient number of troops trained up. In order to counteract these backstabbers, you should keep watch of their base, and copy their actions to have your defense up-to-date in terms of them. That way, they ''might ''think twice about attacking you. However, if they do, just counter them with your army. Scrubs Rarity: Everywhere - Common (Very Rare in Room 7) Difficulty: Way Too Easy Really? These people dont even plant nuclear plants. They either don't plant anything and just watch your army rather than focusing on themselves. They watch you all day thinking it's a documentary they can watch. While that is actually true, they're not playing and sometimes considered "Waste of Time" They usually build barracks, bunkers and spam turrets straight off with no income. Instead of allying they just say in the chat "TEAM" rather than actually using the ally function. To win? Figure it out yourself. You know how to. Come on, just don't follow their steps. Thats all. Mostly their kids and noobs. Admit, you were once this type before. At least once. Protip: When choosing allies, don't just immediately request anyone that is closest to your base. The 'scrub' becomes your worst enemy when you become ally with it! It is good practise to wait for a moment to see if a player places down any power plants at all before choosing to ally with them. Decents Rarity: Uncommon-Rare (Very Rare in Room 1 and 2) Difficulty: Hard These people shown themselves that they have serious skills and PWNED Scrubs before. They know what their doing and players to be reckoned with. The key to winning is being Decent yourself via Experience, along with good Allies. Be smart and cautious with every step and move you take, otherwise it might be the end of you. Experts Rarity: Rare - Ultra (Legendary in room 1 and 2) Difficulty: Insane Basically Decents on steroids. These are veterans. You need serious full force full skill allies to win this. So good luck is all I can say :P Barbarians Rarity: Common - Uncommon Difficulty: Easy - Medium Barbarians are uncivilised powerful army on their own. They don't have allies but they're good at the game. They just can't work with people. So kill them with an ally. You cannot beat them alone. Hunters Rarity: Rare - Ultra Rare (Uncommon in Room 7) Difficulty: Hard - Insane Hunters are like Lions or Tigers hunting their prey. They stalk you from behind and then strike when least expected. How do they do that? They are tricksters but harder and more enhanced. They are usually allied with someone and plan things out. They get soldiers and tanks and when you attack someone. They'll attack your less protected base. Their very difficult to win especially in 2 v 2 v 2 as you have two other teams of enemies. Their more common in 2 v 2 v 2 than 3 v 3. Tricksters Rarity: Uncommon (Common in Room 7) Difficulty: Medium Theres two types of tricksters. The ones that fail at their job and the ones that are actually great. They make great allies and terrible enemies. They act weak and stay undercover at first and then suddenly they'll take action and start talking to you and trick you around. Distract you and then suddenly nuke you. They're super random and have nothing much to say. Navy Rushers Rarity: Rare - Basically Extinct. Difficulty: Hard to Impossible. Navy Rushers are known for their instant rush of battleships, seeing as how you usually make enough money in the first five minutes of the game for these guys to get two battleships. They go around shooting down everybody's dockyards on the map, making it basically impossible to fight back due to the fact of most people aren't prepared or just don't expect it. Their favorite maps are Six Small Islands and Tri Weather, or, just basically any map that requires a navy to actually win. A good example of this type of player is Bad_Boris. You are likely to meet him in the 1&2 rooms. Most people recognize him early on and try to out-play him with his own strat, but he's done it so long there's no point of even trying to do this. One of their weaknesses is that they rush navy SO hard, that they don't even put down power/nuclear plants down on their own starting crystal. One of the only ways to beat these types of players is by making an air force of space-fighting force. They are known for being well organized and relying on their alliances for money once their task of taking out everybody's dockyards has been completed. One of the good things about knowing you have an enemy Navy Rusher on your team is that they tend to make people RQ right off the bat, seeing as how lots of people get fairly irritated when people instantaneously take out their dockyards. These people often give up their strat within 30 to 40 minutes in and begin to work on their armies. These players are experienced and know the mechanics fairly well and allying with these players is often a good choice; for your own benefit of course. And, as stated above, seeing as how they often rely on their allies for their income they are often open for attack on their CC in a few minutes as they rarely start to work on their army once they've gotten their battleships. Their allies being taken out are a key component in finishing these players off. Space Link Rushers Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Hard These players rely on teamwork to quickly accumulate money to buy a space link within the first 20 minutes. Can easily wreck havoc upon other players still trying to grow their economy due to the speed and damage of the space fighter. You can however, still beat them by using transport ships or planes to destroy their plants. After all, space links aren't cheap, and neither are space fighters. Troll Rarity: Uncommon-Rare Difficulty: Annoying. These players quit when the lobby timer is down to 1. Then repeatedly leave and join. They are skillfull sometimes like the Decents but when they lose. They start cheating and going out of map and glitching them out just so you wont win. Turret Spammer Rarity: Common - Everywhere (Varied in Room 7) Difficulty: Hard These players are the ones that defend every plant and base with a load of turrets. They're strong but they won't win anyway. If they're allied. It would suck real bad for you. It'll distract you and take down most of your troops. So attack in an ally to have optimal damage and minimal tragedies. If their barbarians + turret spam. They'll lose. Your army will soon overtake him. Sniper Rarity: Uncommon. (Common in Room 5 and 7) Difficulty: Irritatingly Hard These players are quite difficult to destroy. They are turret spammers worst nightmare. Anything with far range is the Sniper's best friend. This includes artillery. To kill command centers and HQ's and walls. Tanks to outrange turrets. Generic Rarity: Virtually Everywhere Difficulty: Varied These are the generic regular players, they know how to play, NP at their base, expand, command, conquer. They basically have no strategy other than get an economy, get an army, and then strike. Kid Ego Rarity: Common in Room 7. Uncommon in Room 5. Common in Room 1&2 Difficulty: Easy - Hard They irritate you by having a super high self-esteem and calling you "Scrub". "Low level plebs", "Noobs". Etc They rage quit and complain about anything because nothing is their fault for them if you win. When they win they keep teasing you, their tactic is to irritate you and make you not focused. However, when you beat them you should give them a taste of their own medicine ;) Good Sports Rarity: Legendary (On the verge of extinction) Difficulty: Medium to Ultra These players have average skills and rarely rage quit, they congratulate you when they are defeated and point out what they did wrong. Also they compliment on what your strategy was. As the Kid Ego population rises, the numbers of the Good Sports dwindle, this is due to Good Sports being mocked by the Kid Ego and being defeated by other players. Bomber Rarity: Uncommon Difficulty: Hard These people make a few power plants then make a tank factory and spam explosive tanks in the first 15 minutes. They target your Command Center and are generally difficult to stop. Variant: Explosive Spam Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Extremely Hard Bombers spam 4-7 explosive tanks as soon as possible and send them in the spots where your buildings are closest together. This destroys multiple buildings. The smart ones will target both unit producers and your Command Center at once. Nuke Researchers Rarity: Common Difficulty: Easy This type of player immediately researches nukes at the start of the game, and the research center is their most defended building. They usually forget about building plants or expanding, and are very easy to destroy. They often sell their other buildings to defend the research center. It is common to find multiple research centres in a relatively weak base, and also common to find them attempting to hid research centres. It's very rare for them to actually build the silo, yet actually build a missile. Runners Rarity: Common Difficulty: Hard These are the people who won't accept defeat. When you destroy their CC they usualy get a space fighter or a transport ship and run away so that the game won't end. They also do that to annoy you. Be careful though they can get a new power plant and rebuild if you left them alone. Artillery Spammers Rarity: Varies, common in higher number rooms Difficulty: Extremely Annoying Artillery spammers, as their name suggests, spam artillery units. The first thing they tend to do is gain enough income to get the artillery, which is the point at which they're weakest. Then they max out or go near the max of artilleries they can afford, gain a large amount of smaller, weaker units to defend their artilleries, and set out towards your base. The damage the artilleries do is high, so it's worth stopping them as soon as possible. Turtles Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Easy to Hard These are the kind of people who dont take risks or build units but instead sucure a few crystals and spam turrets, walls, forts, sheilds, command centers and headquarters. They can be easily defeated via artillery or early rushes but are extremley annoying as they dont do anything and/or wait for everyone to expend their resources, units and potential nukes. Deceptionists Rarity: Extremley rare Difficulty: Hard to Ultra These guys often rely on teams but can be lethal if left alone. So bassically they use their allies production buildings like barracks, forts and tank factory's to build a decent land army of less than 10, after that they may teick others by building a fort and research center, fooling others into thinking that they are creating juggs and artilleries. Their bases are often poorly defended on purpose and they make them look vunrable to light to meduim attacks. Dont be fooled because pooling all your money on and sending a medium sized attack force will be your downfall. They will ungarraison their probally heavy tanks and snipers (and maybe even juggs if they were fast enough), extermanate the unfortunate players attack force and leave them vunrable to being attacked and defeated. Sniper-Jeeps Rarity: Rare Difficulty: Hard These are any players that use the technique of putting snipers in jeeps. They make up for the Sniper's slowness and weakness by putting them in a jeep and use them to destroy your soldiers. The jeep is faster than soldiers so it is only possible to catch them off guard or with faster non-soldier units, like planes.Category:Miscalleneous